Written Among the Stars
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: A/U HGxDKP work: An old prophecy stated that a great protector of the galaxy would be born and bring balance to all of those in existence. In the line of a monarchy, there is to be a queen who will rule with her legacy dwelling among her people for generations to come. What happens when the two collide to protect, defend, and maybe even fall in love somewhere along the way? A/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little side project Historygeek and I are going to be doing seeing as we are both giant nerds; though some of us hide our nerdiness when we are in the presence of you lovely readers. Anyhow, it's a little different than anything either of us have ever written and we wanted to see if we could pull it off because of course, if anyone can pull this off, it'll be us, right? Anyhow, we hope you guys like it because we have been raving about this idea for nearly a month now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Any unoriginal character within this work does not belong to us. Also, major concepts, ideas, and settings, are patented by George Lucas and the Lucasfilm and LucasArts companies. **

**Prologue**

The sand blowing vigorously about the area nearly blinds the young blonde woman as she continues to trudge through the sand dunes. Her boots sink slowly into the sand as she continues her journey and the approaching storm only serves to increase the wind speeds while at the same decreasing visibility.

She hugs the small bundle in her arms closer to her chest as she can practically see the outline of her little hut in the distance. Tents and makeshift curtains blow about in the wind as other citizens scurry about, collecting their goods and belongings to find sanctuary from the storm. Upon reaching her hut, she shoulders the door open and stumbles through just before a large gust of wind hits, dumping large piles of sand at her doorstep.

Pulling down her hood, Anastasia Cabot shakes the sand that managed to cake itself into her hair despite her protective clothing. Dragging one hand through her hair, she turns her attention to the squirming buddle in her arms that has began to wail due to discomfort and possibly hunger.

"Be calm child…" Ana whispers quietly, looking affectionately at her daughter as carries her over to the changing table. Laying the baby on the table, she takes the necessary measures to change the infant before lifting her once again to set off in search of food. She winces slightly when her daughter grabs a fist full of her hair and yanks, pulling out several strands of hair in the process.

"Alexandra please…" Ana murmurs, sighing quietly when she receives a giggle and a cheeky smile in response. There are often times where she wonders about her daughter. She has taken note of strange things happening, such as objects moving or Alex's strange interaction with other children, but she can't exactly explain it. In fact; she isn't sure that she wants to be able to understand it, let alone explain it.

It is no secret that Ana loves her daughter. Alex is basically the reason she wakes up every day, but Ana just can't help but wish something better for her daughter. She often dreams of sending her daughter away from this horrid planet, even if it means that she herself has to stay behind. She's already made mistakes in her life that she can't go back and fix, but she doesn't wish for her daughter to be subjected to the same fate as her.

"I believe that you'll do great things in this world, Alex." Ana encourages, looking down at the baby in her arms. She watches with interest as Alex grips her finger tightly before she is taken by surprise by the infant lifting her tiny hand and resting it on her mother's cheek. She sees a small glint of light in her daughter's eyes before she finds herself overwhelmed with an extreme sense of warmth. Suddenly, all of her prior worries have vanished and she finds her mental and emotional state to be even more relaxed than before. She looks down again to find Alex watching her intently and she could almost swear that the infant gives her a half smile.

Taking this down as one of those strange happenings, Ana rises from her chair and proceeds to lull her child to sleep. Once she has put Alex down for her nap, she treks through her hut and gently pulls back one of her makeshift rag curtains to check the status of the storm. Seeing that it has almost passed, she begins to pace as an idea clicks in her head.

Her mind travels to Mordecai, the village physician. There have been a few times where she has contemplated letting him examine her daughter, but she often abandons the thought as she remembers she doesn't have means for paying for an examination. The little money that they do have has to go for food and child supplies. But the idea presents itself once again, especially after the short occurrence that took place before she put Alex down for her nap.

Ana knows that Mordecai is a wise physician, the wisest in the village in fact and possibly the wisest one on the planet. But then again, the impoverished planet of Tatooine may not have very many physicians to begin with.

Biting her lip, Ana makes the spontaneous decision to gather what little funds she has and decides that by morning, she will gather her daughter and make her way to Mordecai's hut to have her daughter examined. It's the least she could do to find out what's going on. After all, she is looking for answers.

* * *

><p>"Interesting…very interesting." Mordecai the physician hums quietly as he looks in the child's ear with a small light.<p>

Ana stands silently off to the side, blinking confusedly as she wonders what could be so interesting about her child's ear. But she isn't the physician here and she knows better than to poke her nose where it doesn't belong.

Mordecai hums once again as he straights himself and brings his stethoscope to the child's heart, listening intently. An intense frown forms on his face before he moves back and proceeds to another room of his hut without another word, leaving Anastasia to be very confused. Moments later, the lanky doctor returns with a device that she has never seen before.

"Mr. Mordecai-"

"Just Mordecai, please." The doctor responds with a gentle smile as he proceeds to tinker with the device.

"Mordecai," Ana corrects herself before continuing on. "I don't wish to interfere with your work and if you don't mind me asking, but what is that object?"

Humming quietly, Mordecai simply ignores the young woman before her removes a small chip from the device. Taking the chip in one hand, he gently lifts one of baby Alex's fingers before gently pricking it with the pointy edge of the chip. The small tick causes the child to whimper softly, but not enough to cry and the doctor is able to obtain the blood he needs.

Ana raises her eyebrows in worry, shock, and confusion as she watches the physician insert the chip with her daughter's blood into the strange device. Just as she opens her mouth to question what's going on, Mordecai makes a noise of surprise and nearly drops the device in his hand.

"My god," the older man whispers as he glances between the device and the child. He runs a hand through his graying hair before gripping it tightly at the roots. "My god it has to be a mistake."

"Um, Sir?" Ana questions curiously, approaching the examination table her daughter happily cooing on. She blinks curiously as the physician begins to pace the small hut area continuously checking the foreign technology.

"No, no, it's no mistake." Mordecai continues to murmur before a shaky laugh escapes his lips. Finally he gathers himself and turns to address the confused woman in his presence. "Ana my dear, are you in close contact with the child's father?"

At this, Ana's cheeks warm instantly and she turns beet red before shaking her head. "No Sir, I'm not. He was…a space pilot that I met while out with a group of friends. It was a onetime occurrence." She murmurs quietly, obviously ashamed by her actions, but not regretful as that one 'mistake' is what gave her the best thing that has ever happened to her.

Taking note of the young woman's embarrassment, Mordecai 'ahs' quietly as he proceeds to continue on. "_The child has an exceptionally high Midichlorian count. Higher than that of anyone I have ever seen._" He thinks, the enthusiasm gleaming in his eyes before speaking. "Tell me, what is your real reason for bringing her to me?"

Ana casts a preoccupied Alex a soft look before turning back to the doctor. "I've noticed strange things happening as of late. I have been told that she is very excelled for her age, making it…different, I suppose for her to interact with other children. Then there are the times where things have moved…I don't know why or even how, but things out of place. Then there is what happened yesterday…"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, um, yesterday I was worrying about how we would find food for the following week and then I looked at her. I don't know what happened really…it was…strange and I can't exactly explain it. But I looked at her and she touched my face and suddenly all of my worries dissipated. I found myself to be overwhelmed by a bizarre sense of calmness. It was almost as if she knew I was worrying and she knew how to take it all away."

For probably the hundredth time, Mordecai hums as his eyes fall on the little girl on his table. Could it be? Possibly the answer to all of the galaxy's problems and despair? The salvation hey have all been looking for? He has to find out.

"Ana, the device you see here is a device used by the Order in order to detect younglings for training." The doctor explains softly. "Your child has an exceptionally high Midichlorian count. Higher than any living thing that I have ever seen!"

"Midi-what…?" the young woman questions, looking upon her daughter with worry. "Is she sick?"

"No, no, not sick. Not sick at all. Your daughter holds very special talents. Special talents indeed. I don't know much about these things for they are quite the enigma, but with a Midichlorian count that high she must be trained."

"Trained?" Ana repeats, still completely confused. A frown of confusion and concern plays across her features as she shakes her head. "I'm afraid I am very confused."

Mordecai pulls up a chair and urges the young blonde to sit before he begins to recount and explain. During his explanation he can see her confusion but once he finishes her can see that she now has an expression of small hope upon her face.

"I have connections to the temple on Coruscant," Mordecai explains softly as both he and Ana watch Alex intently. "I can reach my contact Elizabeth immediately in regards to the child's future. Of course the choice is up to you, but knowing Elizabeth, she will want an answer as soon as possible."

"Will it get her off of this dreadful planet?" Ana whispers quietly, before turning to the doctor. "Sending her there? Will it give her a better life than what she is fated to if she were to stay here?"

"That is something only her fate and her fate alone can decide, dear." Mordecai replies gently.

Taking a deep breath, Ana lifts her daughter into her arms and places a gentle kiss to her forehead before she begins whispering soft words of affection. Tears well up in her eyes as Alex begins to fall asleep on her shoulder and she holds her daughter close before turning back to Mordecai who has been watching the pair carefully.

"Contact your connection. I want my daughter off of this planet."

* * *

><p>Later in the week, with time passing far too quickly for Ana's liking, the young woman finds herself standing outside of her clay hut clutching her daughter close to her chest as two cloaked women and Mordecai wait patiently. She can't help the mixed emotion tears that stream down her cheeks, but as she looks down into Alex's shining blue eyes, she can't help but feel like the proudest woman in the world.<p>

"I love you, My Darling." She whispers against the child's forehead, her lips just barely brushing the skin in a gentle kiss. "Promise me that one day you will come back to me."

"I swear to you that she will be well taken care of." One of the cloaked strangers, a tall blonde woman, states as the child is passed into her arms. "She will be trained to become a strong, fearless protector of the galaxy. I have no doubts in my mind that she will grow to be a strong Jedi."

"Thank you." Ana responds with a shaky nod as she finds herself unable to contain her tears. Whether they are tears of happiness or tears of sadness she does not know; somewhere they may be a strange mixture of both. "Take care of her, please."

The two cloaked strangers give half bows to Ana and Mordecai before they make their way through the village, possibly towards the aircraft landing bays. As the two women disappear, Ana feels saddened at the small loss she has just experience, but at the same time, Ana knows in her heart that she will see her daughter again someday.

"Master, I sense that the force is strong in this child." The shorter of the two responds as she eyes the child carefully. "I have never witnessed a force presence like this before. It's…strange. Could this be the prophecy the ancient archives spoke of?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." The older blonde responds, glancing down at the cooing child in her arms. "We will return to Coruscant and alert the council of our discovery. A new age has dawned within the Order."

**Chapter 1 **

Cassandra Novak stares into her mirror with utter annoyance as one of her handmaidens continues to pull a brush through her crimson locks while another works on manicuring her hands and another pedicures her feet. It takes everything she has not to huff in utter annoyance at the pampering that she wants absolutely nothing to do with. She can't help but shift uncomfortably on her cushioned chair as the handmaidens continue what Casey considers to be their 'assault' on her image.

"Your Highness, please." One of the handmaidens sighs quietly, getting slightly annoyed with the princess's persistent fidgeting.

"Sorry…" Casey mutters begrudgingly, just barely resisting an eye roll. The very last thing she wishes to do is to attend a stupid royal banquet with stupid royal food and most of all her stupid royal mother.

Yes, Casey understands that as Queen of Naboo it is her mother's responsibility to appear outgoing and approachable in order to maintain a good relationship with the public as well as a good relationship with politicians and the Galactic Senate. It's all a bunch of B.S. if you ask Casey and she wants absolutely nothing to do with it if she can help it.

"But as future queen you must be aware of your duties." Marissa Novak's voice echoes in her daughter's ears which causes the young redhead to actually roll her eyes this time and shake her head, much to her handmaiden's dismay.

"Your Highness if you don't sit still I will be forced to start over…" the handmaiden explains with as much patience as she can possibly muster.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Casey sighs heavily before shrugging. "Fine, continue." She mutters before her frown increases. "And enough with that 'Your Highness' crap. My name is Casey and I wish to be addressed as such. I'm not my Mother."

"Yes Your Highness." The handmaidens all chorus in response which causes Casey to groan.

After hours upon hours of primping and prepping, Casey finds herself being escorted down one of the long corridors of the palace towards the dining hall. A sense of dread overtakes her as the large doors open to reveal the long dining table that seats several senators and council members.

Once again, the young woman finds it to be supremely difficult to suppress an eye roll as her gaze lands on her mother who is in full out queen attire at the head of the table. Despite having to sit next to her mother during the banquet, Casey is thankful that she is able to sit next to her best friend, Serena as well. At least her mother didn't want to torture her completely…this time.

"You could at least pretend like you wish to be here." Marisa mutters through a clenched smile as her daughter plops down in her chair and begins slouching, something that looks extremely out of place at a royal banquet. "And sit up straight. What have I told you about looking like a lady? It will aid you in your quest for a potential suitor."

Casey frowns for a moment before she opens her mouth to challenge her mother. "Yeah, well to that I say fu-"

"Your Majesty, I admire your choice of headdress for this evening's occasion." Serena cuts in, sending her godmother a convincing smile. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Casey reverting back into her slouching position, picking at the salad on her plate. Honestly, she loves Casey like a sister, but there are times where she often wishes that she at least show a little respect to her mother; especially when they're in public.

"You didn't have to do that." Casey mumbles to her best friend once the meal has officially started. "I could've shut her up."

"Casey she's the Queen not to mention she's your mother." Serena hisses back, cutting her eyes to the other patrons seated about the long table. "What would everyone here think if they saw you talking back to her like you do? For heaven's sake, you know how I feel about you disrespecting her in general, but at least have enough sense not to do it in public."

Dabbing her mouth with her napkin, Casey rises from her chair before addressing her mother. "May I be excused, _My Queen_?" she sneers, causing murmurs from a few of the senators and a small groan from Serena.

Marissa narrows her eyes and if it weren't for the ceremonial makeup, it would be much easier for those present to make out the angry contours of her expression. Not wishing to berate Casey before a room full of people, she simply wafts her hand in response. "You may."

Serena watches as Casey all but storms from the dining hall, nearly knocking over an incoming chef on her way out. Rising from her chair, she gives a small curtsey towards the Queen before rushing after her best friend. It doesn't take her long to find Casey as she is standing out on one of the balconies of the palace that they frequent together when they have the chance.

"You could've at least pretended to be respectful." The blonde murmurs, crossing her arms tightly.

"But that's the thing Serena, I'm so sick of pretending!" Casey exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air with exasperation. "I'm so sick of being prissy and prim and proper and a show trophy. Overall, I'm so fucking sick of being royalty! I'm sick of the handmaidens, I'm sick of the guards, I'm sick of this palace and most of all I am sick of my mother.

"Casey you don't mean that."

"The hell I don't! You aren't here with her every day Serena! I hardly ever see her and when I do see her she's oblivious to the fact that she's irritating the hell out of me. Either that or she knows what she's doing and she just enjoys doing it. But you aren't here. You don't know what it's like to have her on my ass all the time about being a 'respectable lady' and a 'desirable princess'. And oh my god the suitors, I am so sick of the suitors. Every other day she has her officials go out and find what she deems an 'appropriate young man to suit her daughter's taste'. She's driving me crazy Serena."

Moving closer to the exasperated redhead, Serena pulls her friend into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry that being here stresses you out. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through."

"I just want to get out of the palace." Casey mutters into Serena's shoulder. "Hell, I want to get off of this damn planet."

"Too bad you can't just highjack the starship…" Serena jokes lightly, falling silent when Casey lifts her head and gives her a look.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Casey responds, the gears already turning in her head.

A look of horror passes over Serena's face before she vigorously shakes her head. "No, no, absolutely not. I already know what you're thinking and I'm here to tell you right now; no. I was only joking anyway."

"But it doesn't have to be a joke." Casey states with enthusiasm as she grabs Serena's shoulders. "Let's do it. I mean come on, you and I both know that I'm the best pilot on this planet. We can take the royal star cruiser and get out of here. We can go anywhere in the galaxy!"

"No Casey, it's a bad idea and both of our parents would freak." Serena responds as she continues to shake her head. "It's a bad idea anyway."

"C'mon, think of all the things I've done for you! I am calling in every single favor you've ever owed me into one gigantic favor. This is our chance Serena. We can do anything and go anywhere we want. We can go somewhere where they won't look for us. Please Rena? I gotta get out of here. Come with me."

Serena bites her lip heavily before she hangs her head. Her weakness has always been Casey begging and the redhead's ability to get her to concede to any crazy idea of hers. But this is by far the craziest, and going to land them into a lot of trouble not if, but _when_ they get caught.

* * *

><p>"Whoohooo!"<p>

"Alex, what the hell are you doing!?"

The voice of her companion falls on deaf ears as Alex continues her assault on enemy starfighters. Pressing forward, the ecstatic Jedi Knight completely abandons her previously set formation with her companion, guiding her cruiser straight for the main enemy ship.

"Alex, I repeat, what the hell are you doing?!"

"What?" the blonde responds over the blast of enemy fire on the other side of her ship. "I'm improvising."

"Our instructions were to take out the gunner ship brigade and let the troops do the rest. Not whatever the hell you've got planned."

"Abbie, c'mon, where's the fun in that? Besides, we can do this. Why take out the gunner ships when we can take out the main one from the inside? We'll be war heroes!"

"I don't wanna be a war hero…" Abbie mutters in response shaking her head as the younger knight continues to head for the enemy command cruiser. "This is a bad idea…"

* * *

><p>"I sense…something." Elizabeth Donnelly mutters, a deep scowl playing at her features as she proceeds to walk through the corridors of the Jedi Temple.<p>

"I do too…" Olivia Benson agrees, folding her arms tightly as she awaits for the older woman to continue. When she doesn't, she takes this as a moment to speak up her concerns. "I have spoken with the commander and we have not received word from our…'missionaries', if you will."

"I know. And that's what worries me greatly." Liz sighs heavily as she shakes her head. "I should have known that the maturity level of Abigail and Alexandra was not level for such a mission. I fear that I only put them in danger."

"Or put someone _else_ in danger." Olivia chuckles quietly, silencing herself when Liz shoots her a small glare. "I think that overall together they can come to a sensible agreement in order to carry out their assigned mission. Unless of course, they get side tracked."

"Again, that's what worries me greatly." Liz repeats as they make their way outside by the landing bays. A series of large explosions can be heard over heard followed by a chorus of screams. The two Jedi on the catwalk just barely manage to dive just in time before a space cruiser crashes into the landing bay, sending debris and flames everywhere in the proximity.

Meanwhile, Alex staggers out of the star cruiser followed by Abbie who is shaking her head in response to her dizziness.

"See, I told you I could land it." The blonde jokes halfheartedly, earning her a glare from her best friend.

"Yeah, right in the Temple landing bay…just like you said." Abbie grumbles in response before her attention is drawn to the two angry Jedi Masters glaring at them from the catwalk. "What did you say the odds were of them being right there when we land this thing?"

Alex groans in response as she straightens herself out and dusts the debris off of her robes. "How much trouble do you think we're in?"

"Cabot, Carmichael, Council Chambers, NOW!" Liz barks, before spinning on her heel without another word, with a slightly disgruntled Olivia following in her footsteps.

"By the looks of it, a hell of a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, I can see how this would be a little different but honestly I think a Sci-Fi story will be fun, especially since it hasn't been done before. You can trust that HG and I won't let you guys down and we certainly won't disappoint. We hope you'll stick with us through this interesting tale. Enjoy! **

Clambering out of the ship Serena blanched at the heat radiating not only from the sun above her but from the sand under her feet. Shifting her weight as her boots sank further into the hot sand she watched with amusement as Casey exited the ship, dropping to the sand with a grace that didn't match the foul tirade the red head was aiming at the ship.

"Piece of junk." Groaned Casey as she joined Serena on the sand leaving the door slightly ajar to let the smoke out.

"Take a ship you said. It'll be fun you said. Trust me I'm the best pilot on this plant you said." Muttered Serena, wincing as more sand made its way into her boots.

Rolling her eyes at her friend Casey shrugged, "It's a minor setback."

"We should call your mother; get her to send some help." Replied Serena aware that their arrival was drawing a crowd.

"No. I can fix this. It's probably just overheated or there's sand in the engine." Replied Casey with false confidence, sure she could fly but the mechanics went over her head, she just wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

"Great, you've busted the ship, we're almost out of money and you're too stubborn to call for help." Grumbled Serena wincing as her teeth crunched against the sand that had found its way into her mouth.

"Oh cheer up, it could be worse." Smirked Casey pulling her scarf up to cover her mouth.

"Really how?" Asked Serena with a raised eyebrow.

"It could be cold." Replied Casey with a shrug before adding, "There's a tavern over there, first drink is on me."

Rolling her eyes Serena pulled her scarf up and followed Casey towards the tavern.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the council chamber Alex and Abbie bowed their heads as they listened to Liz's reprimand. As words such as 'irresponsible, reckless and thoughtless' were spoken Alex couldn't help but think how unfair it was. Here they were being scolded like a child when they had managed to take out ten Starfighters and inflict a serious amount of damage to the destroyer that was responsible for the destruction of several of their ships and the deaths of the Knights within them. Granted they had damaged their own ship and broken formation, but what about trusting the Force? What about a well done for taking out so many of the imperial fighters? She was snapped from her musings by Liz's stern voice.<p>

"Alexandra, are you even listening to me?" Demanded Liz.

"Of course." Replied Alex with a slight bow.

"You destroyed a ship…"

"Cruiser." Interject Alex for no reason other than to annoy the elder blonde.

"…You destroyed a ship, broke formation, put people at risk and almost got yourselves killed in the process. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't assign you to working in AgriCorps?" Asked Liz.

Casting a glance at her friend Abbie could see she was about to make a comment that was sure to have them cleaning the floors for a month. Bowing she offered, "We apologize, we saw an opportunity and took it. In hindsight we realize our actions were irresponsible and we should have followed your instructions."

"That's as maybe but we expect more from you, especially you Alexandra…"

"Why are you always so hard on me?" Demanded Alex bitterly.

As she considered how to answer the younger blonde Liz heard Olivia's voice in her mind, "I think, perhaps, the time has come to tell her of the prophecy and her role within it."

Considering the younger Masters words Liz replied, "No, not yet, she is not ready."

"As you say." Replied Olivia a hint of reproach in her voice.

"I asked you a question." Repeated Alex after a few minutes of silence in which she was sure a silent conversation about her fate had been going on.

"Because you have talent, more talent that you realize yet you waste it. You're lazy in your studies, you skip the classes you decide are 'unworthy' of your time and don't take anything seriously." Replied Liz.

Before Alex could reply Olivia stepped forwards and addressed Alex in a calm voice, "Alex, we push you, we push all with talent, because we know you have what it takes to achieve greatness. If we are to win this war you must trust in us."

"Fine. May we go now?" Asked Alex.

"No you may not; we have another mission for you." Replied Liz. "Princess Cassandra of Naboo and her friend Serena Southerlyn commandeered a ship from the fleet and have crash landed on the planet Tatooine. It will be your mission to collect them and return them to Naboo before the banquet on Springs Eve."

"So we're babysitters now?" Demanded Alex.

Holding up her hand Liz spoke in a firm voice, "This is not up for negotiation, Olivia will accompany you. You are to leave as soon as you are packed. Failure is not an option, so I suggest you focus your considerable intellect on the task."

"Yes Master Donnelley." Replied Alex and Abbie in unison as they bowed to Liz and then Olivia before leaving the room.

As Olivia prepared to leave Liz called, "Olivia, a moment. I want you to understand I'm not dismissing you or your ideas."

"I understand, you're right she isn't ready yet." Replied Olivia.

Nodding Liz replied, "It is my hope that sending her home might just push her to take the final step in access her full potential, something she will need if she is to succeed."

"I understand, I give you my word I will watch over her." Smiled Olivia understanding that despite her annoyance at the younger Knight Liz was fond of her.

"Something big is coming we must all be ready to fill the roles we were born to play." Replied Liz in a preoccupied voice.

"I sense it too, it's as if the galaxy is holding its breath." Replied Olivia.

"Your powers are indeed growing, you will soon be as powerful as any of us." Smiled Liz patting her charge on the arm as she left the room.

Reaching their shared room Alex yanked her bag out of the wardrobe and began throwing spare robes into it. "It's like only talks in cryptic or annoying." Grumbled Alex as she continued throwing her belongings in her bag.

"Ah now young Jedi you know you must work to understand the force, if it were easy everyone would want to be a Jedi Knight." Replied Abbie in an impressive impersonation of the Jedi Master, frowning when it failed to get a response from the blonde who had moved to stare out of the window she asked, "What's really bothering you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to play babysitter to some spoiled princess." Replied Alex.

"Tatooine that's where you're from right? Maybe we'll have time to visit your family."

"They gave me away, what makes you think they would want to see me?" Replied Alex in a bitter voice.

"Al…"

"I don't even remember them. I have this memory…I think of someone singing to me. I mean I have this memory but I don't know if it's real or just wishful thinking." Replied Alex before shrugging and forcing a smile to her face. "We should get going, there's a Princess that needs saving."

"Alex if you want to talk, I'm here for you." Replied Abbie collecting her lightsaber and bag.

"I know, thanks." Replied Alex following Abbie from the room.

* * *

><p>Climbing down from her ship Kim Greylek didn't spare her co-pilot a glance as he dropped from the partially destroyed TIE Fighter with a groan of pain. The Jedi pilots had managed to destroy several fighters in their fleet and rendered their destroyer useless. What bothered her the most was the power she had sensed radiating from the cruiser that had broken off and attacked. For many years there had been talk of one who would have unrivalled power, it seemed as if it wasn't just talk, action would need to be taken immediately.<p>

As she marched through the corridor a snipped of conversation reached her, "For an ex Jedi she is lacking in the 'Force'." The word Force spoken with distain.

"What did you say?" Demanded Kim turning to face the sniggering pilots.

"Nothing My Lord…" Muttered the taller of the pilots, thankful that his helmet could hide his blush.

Stepping forward Kim raised her hand lifting the pilot from the floor, closing her fingers together the pilot began to choke, "I asked what you said."

"Greylek! War room now." Ordered self proclaimed Emperor Lewis.

Letting the choking man down Kim cast him a look of contempt before following in the Emperor's footsteps. Walking into the war room she acknowledged those already gathered and took her appointed seat, listening as blame for the failed mission to conquer Cloud City was shifted from person to person.

"Maybe the ex-Jedi still holds affection for the Order she was once part of." Offered one of the generals.

"I have proved my loyalty time and time again." Replied Kim with an icy glare, her comment triggering loud arguments from both those who opposed her and those who supported her.

The quarrelling was brought to a halt by the Emperor slamming his fist down on the table. Once silence had fallen he spoke, "The failure does not rest on any one person, you all failed."

Apologies and assurances were mumbled by all before the Emperor dismissed the meeting, "Greylek stay, I wish to speak with you alone."

Swallowing down her nervousness Kim nodded and waited in silence until the room was empty.

Once they were alone the Emperor spoke, "We received word that Princess Cassandra of Naboo is alone in Tatooine, it seems she high jacked a ship and crash landed. There is another with her, Southerlyn her father is on the council she will be required as well. You will bring them to us, alive. I'm sure you will encounter Jedi Knights, they are disposable. A ship and crew are waiting for you."

"I understand my Lord, I won't let you down." Replied Kim.

"Good, failure will result in your death. Are we clear?" Asked the Emperor.

"Yes my Master." Replied Kim with a respectful bow. Making a quick stop in her quarters to change her clothes and pack a bag Kim couldn't shake the feeling she would not be returning as she made her way to the flight deck.

* * *

><p>The closer they got to Tatooine the more Alex found old 'memories' playing in her mind, she was snapped from her thoughts by Olivia's voice, "What's that tune you're humming?"<p>

"I don't know, it's like a leftover memory from a dream I can't quiet recall." Explained Alex.

"Close your eyes and focus on my voice." Instructed Olivia.

Doing as the brunette instructed Alex closed her eyes and focused on Olivia's instruction to breathe deeply.

"Now, recall the tune in your mind." Instructed Olivia.

As she did as the older woman instructed the tune as always came easily to her, only this time it was accompanied by words that felt strangely familiar on her tongue and the image of a blonde woman smiling down at her.

"_Sleep my little baby-oh._

_Sleep until you waken  
>When you wake you'll see the world<br>If I'm not mistaken..._

Kiss a lover  
>Dance a measure,<br>Find your name  
>And buried treasure...<p>

Face your life  
>Its pain,<br>Its pleasure,  
>Leave no path untaken."<p>

"Oh." Mumbled Alex as she opened her eye to see Olivia smiling at her.

"We've arrived." Called Abbie from the pilot seat.

"Olivia, thank you." Smiled Alex as she took her seat to help Abbie land.

Landing their ship Olivia went to subtly 'asked' around about any stranger that had recently arrived on the planet. Heading back to where Abbie and Alex were waiting she shared what she had found out in hushed tones, "Two strangers fitting the description of the Princess and her companion, their ship broke down and they are staying in the tavern. More worrying is the arrival of an imperial ship a few hours before us, according to the merchant I spoke with there were six of them."

"Six is that all." Smirked Alex as she high fived Abbie.

Shaking her head Olivia replied, "I sense…Kim Greylek…"

"The traitor?" Asked Abbie.

"The one and the same. She has a great deal of power and is not to be overlooked." Cautioned Olivia.

"Okay then, I say we head to the tavern wait until the Princess and her friend are in a quiet corner and take them quietly." Replied Alex, causing the two brunettes to stare at her in surprise, "This is too important, to be reckless."

"I agree." Replied Olivia, silently acknowledging Liz's correct assertion that sending Alex 'home' would be good for her.

"I just want to get out of this sand." Grouched Abbie as they began their journey to the tavern.

Heading inside Alex went to the bar carrying their drinks back to their table where they could watch both the door and the Princess and her companion who were playing some form of card game with several other patrons.

Unaware that they were being watched Casey barely held back her smirk when she saw the cards she was holding, winning another hand she leaned forward to scoop her winnings into her hand she felt a hand grip her wrist, "Not so fast."

"Hey, I won fair and square." Replied Casey attempting to remover her arm from the other man's grip.

"No one's that lucky!" Argued her opponent.

Before Casey could reply they were joined by a woman who pulled out the chair next to Casey and four men in white armor surrounding the table. Casey immediately recognizes them as Stormtroopers.

Sitting down Kim leaned towards the man still gripping Casey's wrist and spoke in a low voice, "She is, now I suggest you let her go before I break your wrist or worse."

Releasing Casey's wrist the man stood and quickly walked away, muttering under his breath.

Rubbing her wrist Casey stood, "Thank you for your help, we'll be going now."

"Not so fast." Replied Kim.

"Case, I don't like this." Whispered Serena.

"It'll be fine." Replied Casey holding her head up high, "We are going now, thank you for your help."

"Don't worry _princess_ we'll take care of you." Leered one of the troopers.

"I think you must have me confused with someone else." Replied Casey stepping away only to collide with someone standing close behind her.

"C-Casey…" Whispered Serena before something hard was brought down on her head plunging her into darkness.

"Hey!" Yelled Casey aiming a hard punch at the man nearest her.

As one Alex, Olivia and Abbie rose and pulled their lightsaber the sound drawing the attention of the imperial attackers who pulled their weapons. Dispatching the advancing guard with ease Alex's green blade clashed with red as Kim stood before her, "Traitor." Growled Alex.

"Jedi brat." Spat Kim the power radiating from the woman before her told her this was the one they had spoken of. Moving her lightsaber with such speed it appeared to blur as it slashed at Alex's robes forcing the blonde to jump back half a step.

Righting her footing Alex advanced on Kim their blades connecting as each blade hits on the other, feeling a bite of pain on her cheek Alex reached up her fingers coming away slick with blood. Smirking Alex feinted left and then slashed at Kim's cheek leaving a mark similar to her own.

"Alex." Called Olivia pointing at Casey being dragged outside by two large natives as she protected a still unconscious Serena against two others.

"Go." Yelled Abbie crouching low she ducked under Kim's blade, aiming her own at Kim's ankles forcing her back, "Really that's all you got?" Laughed Abbie as she watched Alex slip out the door.

Growling Kim lunged towards Abbie moving as if she intended to strike high she changed her stance at the last moment her blade nicking Abbie's thigh sending the younger woman to the floor. Leaning over the brunette Kim pulled her lightsaber back to deliver the final blow when their eyes connected as there was something in the other woman's eyes that stilled hr movements.

Knocking out the kidnapers surrounding the unconscious blonde Olivia lifted Serena over her shoulder and crept behind Kim. Drawing her saber, she went to deliver a crucial blow when a voice calling out to her stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop." Ordered Abbie, knowing the Sith Lord had spared her life and that she wanted to return the favor. "We need to go after Alex." Added Abbie not sure why she felt such a strong compulsion to spare the other woman.

Nodding, albeit confused, Olivia dropped her arm, "Next time I won't be so easily swayed." Warned Olivia as she lifted Serena higher into her arms, throwing some coins on the bar she followed Abbie from the tavern.

Racing outside Alex saw the Princess trying to fight free of the two men holding her whilst another directed them, "She's a Princess, at least to lots of people are looking for her, imagine the ransom we'll get."

"It was a mistake, I'm no one." Replied Casey.

Catching up with them Alex ordered, "Unhand her."

"There are three of us and only one of you." Laughed the larger of the men.

"Looks like it's a fair fight." Replied Alex pulling her lightsaber as Abbie and Olivia reached them.

Before anyone could move Olivia spoke in an authoritative tone, "She is just a pot washer from a neighboring planet. Leave us now."

The three men looked dazed for a moment before shaking their heads and walking away.

Reaching for Casey's arm Alex spoke, "Come along Princess, let's get you and your friend somewhere safe."

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Snapped Casey yanking her arm from Alex's grasp.

"Really, because that's not what it looked like." Snaked Alex.

"We need to move." Called Abbie as Kim and three of her Stormtroopers stepped out of the tavern, scanning the area for Casey and company.

"I'll hold them off." Volunteered Olivia handing the still unconscious Serena to Abbie.

"In here." Called a new voice from one of the huts that lined the sand.

Realizing they had no choice unless they wanted another show down with the Sith fighters they stepped inside Abbie and Alex leaning heavily on the closed door. As the sounds of footsteps rushing past echoed through the hut, no one spoke.

**Leave your thoughts? **


End file.
